Perfumer/File
|Edit Tab}} File= Lena the Perfumer is from a renowned, well-off Minoan family, unfamiliar with the ways of the world. Her race prides themselves on their keen sense of smell, but hers is outstanding even among the Vulpo, give Lena a special edge in the world of perfume making. She joined Rhodes Island through regular application channels, overseeing the "Convalescence Garden" and providing assistance to operators as needed. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed blurry outline of internal organs with visible unusual dark spots. Unusually high concentration of Originium particles were present in her circulatory system, indicating infection and confirming her as Infected at this stage. ;Assimilation 3% :Minor infection, no signs of crystal formation. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.2u/L :No immediate physical threat, more observation required. Archives Archive 1 Lena's uncanny sense of smell made her who she is today. She can sniff out a particular good at the marketplace, or track down any individual at Rhodes Island with her nose alone. She could probably earn a decent living off those abilities, but her perfectionist bent ultimately led her to the craft of medicinal perfumes. It's a challenge for Lena, but one she accepted and dominated through her diligence and commitment to the idea that combining perfume with modern medicine would open up new possibilities (especially in the field of psychology). Archive 2 Lena was raised in a prosperous family without having to work for a living, allowing her to pursue her passions with little to no risk. She loved nature, plants, and especially the smell of flowers and sunshine. Choosing becoming a perfumer was her way of expressing that passion. Lena worked hard and dedicated herself to her perfumes, eventually deciding to develop her own business without help from her family. In the early stages, she struggled due to her inexperience. Nothing was going right. But with pride and confidence befitting the member of a prestigious clan, she turned setbacks into motivation and pushed past the lows. Whenever she lifted up one of her plants with mud-covered hands, she would feel invigorated by the scent of a brand new aroma. Archive 3 While working at the Convalescence Garden at Rhodes Island, she, with Dr. Kal'tsit's permission, converted an unused space into a little greenhouse. She moved her plants there and set up a perfume workshop. The aromatic blends she made with different plants could elicit intense feelings and even hallucinations. She used it as an auxiliary therapy that proved helpful to the mentally ill patients partially affected by Oripathy. Archive 4 While running the Convalescence Garden, Lena's gentleness, patience and understanding, as well as the intoxicating aromas of her perfumes, made her a favorite among the operators. With assistance from the medical staff, Lena started accepting some patients needing therapy. The most notable case has been Operator Nightmare, a weak Feline suffering from a split personality caused by Oripathy. Under Lena's care, Nightmare's condition has come under control and the two are now great friends. Among the crowd frequenting the greenhouse, the Doctor caught Lena's notice. Lena has made it a personal mission to care for the Doctor. |-| Evaluation= Category:Perfumer Category:Character files